


Rookie

by XYDamianKane



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Self-Worth Issues, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: “I mean, what we talked about in class was just--”“Basic? Clinical? Seemingly inapplicable for The Modern American Teenager?”“Yeah. All of the above, I guess.”“I mean, if you’ve got questions, then you’re talking to the right guy. I’ve tried most things, and I like everybody,”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville brainworms are clearly running rampant here. I can't tell if this is "good" but I feel like it is...plausible just given the show. Place this S1-S2ish before the gaslight gatekeep girlboss breakdown later. 
> 
> It's worth noting that in this Lex POV, Lex is caught up in his own weird self-loathing Welcome To My Twisted Mind monologue while still not really thinking about the Clark being reasonably underage. Hence the warnings.
> 
> Also: Lex is intensely dysphoric and pushing himself to do things he's uncomfortable with! If this will be upsetting for you please take care of yourself.

They’re in the office. Why do they always end up in the office? Clark’s lying on the chaise (big, socked feet dangling off the edge, he’s already so much taller than the English aristocrats that commissioned the piece and Lex is sure he’s not reached his full height yet). Lex sits in the armchair, legs crossed. Their placement makes Lex think briefly of those old-timey psychotherapy offices.

“I mean, what we talked about in class was just--” Clark pauses.

“Basic? Clinical? Seemingly inapplicable for The Modern American Teenager?”

“Yeah. All of the above, I guess.”

“I mean, if you’ve got questions, then you’re talking to the right guy. I’ve tried... most things, and I like everybody,” Lex grins, deliberately generous and open with his body language. It’s not strictly true--he’s been called obsessively selective in his choice of partners--but it’s easier to let Clark’s wheels turn then to get into the semantics of _being bisexual_. Clark already knows he’s trans, but maybe he needs longer to process than Lex thought. “Does that bother you?”

Clark blanches and shakes his head. “No, no, no. How did you know? Um, that you’re--”

“Boarding school’s a whole other world, Clark. Uniforms, corporal punishment, dorms full of teenage boys. I’m sure no one escaped unscathed.” _Least of all me_ , he doesn’t say.

“They hit you? At school?”

Of course Clark would focus on that.

“Not the point. I think everyone's wires get crossed a little when it comes to this kind of thing. It’s perfectly natural.” Lex has completely lost his train of thought. Clark’s distracting him, though probably not on purpose. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I think so,” Clark lies. “It’s a lot to take in. Where I’m at, I just don’t know about--you know, going all the way with _anyone_ , regardless--”

Lex smiles at him, and the fondness in his expression is all real.

“Of course, Clark. Just think of this as me offering myself as a resource. I know it can be nerve-wracking.”

Clark flushes and grins. He fidgets; he looks so vulnerable. Lex wants to snap him in half.

“It’s just--I think I keep getting more nervous the longer I, uh, hold out. I think I’m building it up in my head as way more of a big deal than it needs to be.”

Lex all but holds his breath. “I think a lot of people feel that way. It’s reflective of a broader problem.”

“Part of me wants to get it out of the way, but I know that that’s not what you’re supposed to think, you know, going in.”

“Why not?” Lex probes. “I’m not saying to jump straight in the deep end, but it doesn’t have to be a big deal if you don’t want it to be.”

Clark looks at him. It’s intense enough that Lex feels like he could see right through him.

“Would you show me?”

It’s dead quiet. It’s where Lex has been leading him for a while now, but it still blindsides him. Lex breathes out.

“If I read things wrong, I’m--”

“Of course I’ll help.”

Clark sighs in relief, as if Lex has done him some sort of favor.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t mind--”

“You know I don’t,” Lex tries not to sound eager or, God forbid, to _leer_.

“Well, obviously I didn’t, but I appreciate it. I think you’re the handsomest guy I know, and--don’t take this the wrong way--but I’m glad I was right about you.”

“Right about me?” Lex asks. He tries to project amusement.

“Let’s just say I’m not surprised--but not in a bad way.”

Lex almost laughs. Instead, he stands up.

“Scoot over.”

Clark sits up and makes room for Lex beside him.

Lex sits to his right. He unbuttons his slacks and drags the zipper down. He looks at Clark, whose big hand is hovering above Lex’s lap.

“Go ahead.” Clark slowly puts his hand down Lex’s pants. He hesitantly rubs at Lex’s clit through his boxers, moving slowly, in curious circles. Good instincts. Maybe straight porn hasn’t ruined his brain yet.

“Go ahead, I know you’re curious.”

Clark nods, lips parted, and watching Lex’s face like a hawk.

“Is that good?”

“You could honestly stand to go a little faster. Take that as a compliment, most people normally go at it way too rough.”

“I’ll try not to be too...rough, then.”

Lex spares a glance at Clark’s lap. Of course he’s hard, but Lex hadn’t realized how big he is. Surely he can’t be comfortable, even with how loose he wears his jeans.

“Let me just take these off,” Lex says.

“Thank goodness, I was going to say something about this unnatural wrist angle soon.”

Clark helps him out of his slacks like a gentleman.

“May I?” His hands are already at the waist of Lex’s underwear.

“If you plan on reciprocating anytime soon.”

“Oh, right,” Clark says, and focuses intensely on stripping out of his pants immediately. He takes his shirt off, too, and he’s flushed all the way down his chest. He reaches for Lex’s boxers again, but Lex still his hand.

“Hold on.”

Lex maneuvers, cornering Clark against the back of the chaise before crawling down to bury his face in Clark’s lap. He mouths at the fabric there--he wants to memorize the feeling of Clark’s hot cock, hard and straining at his boxers. He hooks his fingers in Clark’s waistband and drags it down just enough to take him in hand and draw him out.

Without ceremony, Lex relaxes his jaw and sinks down.

He’s trying to gently push it down his throat when he determines that Clark has--by a reasonable margin--the largest dick he’s encountered in real life. His jaw starts to ache, but he pushes through it. He wants it so bad--being the first person to service Clark like this is really lighting his fire. He just wishes he could know how it felt, really. Especially to a virgin. He flicks his eyes up.

Clark’s panting--or he would be if he wasn’t biting the knuckle of one index finger. His other hand is clutching the side of the chaise with what looks like incredible force.

Lex pulls himself off and jerks Clark loosely while he settles his face lower in Clark’s lap. He wonders what he looks like while he's degrading himself. He takes Clark’s balls in his mouth and is blindsided by the vivid image of Clark sitting on his face. It makes him groan, muffled. It’s a shame it seems a little...advanced to ask of Clark at this point because, God, does Lex want to eat his ass.

“Lex?”

Lex draws back. “All good?” He places a hand on Clark’s thigh and hope it’s...comforting? No, that’s not right.

“Yeah, I’m--I just want to last.”

“That’s sweet.”

Lex stands up and pulls down his slacks. Clark’s hands move to the buttons on Lex’s shirt and he looks up, clearly asking for permission. The facts are these: Lex doesn’t want to do that. Clark clearly does. Clark will obviously respect him if he says no.

“Go ahead.”

He focuses on stripping instead of on his chest.

Clark stares at Lex’s bare cunt and looks like he wants to say something, but he honest-to-God bites his lip and keeps his mouth shut. What a good boy.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Lex would prefer to keep standing over Clark like this. He runs a hand through Clark’s hair on instinct and it makes Clark smile up at him.

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.” Clark holds a finger up and fishes in the pockets of his discarded jeans. He produces a foil square from his wallet triumphantly.

Lex takes it from him and looks at the label. He says, “This one’s not going to fit you,” and it could be true. “You should probably buy your own, going forward. _Be prepared_ \--that’s all I remember from Scouts.”

“That’s good to know, I mean. Do, uh, you have any other sizes?”

“I’m clean and protected. There’s no need.”

Clark’s mouth drops open a little. “Um. I know I should put up more of a fuss like they said in sex ed... but that would make it moot, right? Am I missing something?”

“No, you’ve got the idea.” Lex crawls into his lap.

Their hands touch as they position Clark’s cock together. Lex kisses some spit between two fingers and rubs himself slick.

It’s been a while. He takes it slow. He feels exposed in this position but he needs to be in control.

“Should we stop? It’s--you’re really tight. I don’t--”

“Christ, I’m fine. Just let me handle this, then keep moving unless I tell you otherwise.”

“Cranky,” Clark teases. Lex is wet enough that Clark’s dick slides inside easier than he was expecting. Puberty has been kinder to Clark than it was to Lex either time.

“Go on, then.”

Clark braces himself and pulls Lex

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.” It’s more of an overwhelming pressure than true pain. In a different position, Clark probably could hit his cervix.

Clark pushes inside a little more roughly, though he’s still clearly trying to be careful.

“You don’t have to sit up so straight, I’m not going to clock your posture. Come here,” Clark opens his arms and--Lex lays on his chest. He doesn’t like how small he feels, but with Clark pumping steadily into his cunt, it’s easy to distract himself. They're so close, Clark is so warm--it feels...nice.

Clark is panting, flushed, and sweating as he holds Lex tight. He’s so clearly struggling to hold himself together, it’s like he’s the one getting fucked. The sudden idea of fucking Clark-- bending him over, manhandling him, the full power top fantasy--makes Lex shiver.

“You ever put anything inside yourself?” Lex 

“Me?”

Lex turns his head just to give an incredulous look.

“I haven’t. I want to.” He seems to get more turned on saying it out loud, fucking into Lex a little more steadily. A little more control whittled away.

“Thought about anything specific?”

“Want you to fuck my--my ass. Hold me down, make me take it. Dreamt about it. God--”

It’s so uncomfortably honest--no, raw. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, not really: what possible point of reference could he have? He’s losing his grip.

“Or you tie me up, use me to get yourself off, make me, ha, come inside you--”

“Mm, that’s _disgusting_ , Clark.” Lex hopes he’s playing his cards right.

Clark moans at that, and hides his face in Lex’s neck. He’s fucking with abandon, completely desperate. It’s strangely endearing, him get so lost in his own pleasure like that. Lex just wishes he could snake a hand between their bodies and touch himself.

“How does it feel? I need you to tell me,” Lex gasps.

“Feels good. It’s warm, you’re so wet, so tight--getting me so close--”

“You want it.”

Lex feels Clark nod. He speeds up.

“Sorry, sorry--” he cuts himself off and moans as he spills inside.

Lex gasps. He can _feel_ it.

He pushes up from lying Clark's chest and rubs his clit with one hand. Clark is still mostly hard inside him, so he rocks back a little. Getting penetrated this way has never felt so good, he's never wanted it like he wants it now. He grabs Clark by the jaw and makes him look him in the eye-- Clark's eyes are shining, awestruck. He doesn't move while Lex fucks him, gets himself off.

It's so intoxicating that Lex's orgasm creeps up on him without him noticing--it knocks the breath out of him, forces his eyes shut, makes him shudder.

They breathe together, just for a moment. It's unbearably intimate.

“Have you ever thought about doing porn?”

“Lex!”

“Obviously not for a couple more years, but you’re a natural," Lex gets up on his knees, the moment defused.

“I wasn’t performing,” Clark sounds defensive before he realizes what he’s said.

“Even better. I’m going to make you a star,” Lex teases.

Clark rolls his eyes and huffs. “Can I put my clothes back on?”

“I mean, if you insist. I’m not in charge of you.” Lex offers him a hand.

“But you want to be. At least sometimes.”

Lex knowing only half of what he’s done wrong this time is an uncomfortable new feeling; normally he’s in for a penny, in for a pound. He wants to ask something stupid and immature like _Are we OK?_. Guess that’s what he gets for fucking around with a high schooler.

“Is that so wrong? You seemed to like it.”

“I did. Don’t know what that says about me," Clark muses.

“What did we say about overthinking this stuff?”

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

Lex totally agrees. Still, there’s something about the idea that Lex has staked some sort of claim that makes his unease worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> The pun goblin in my brain went "hehe...Lex Ed" whenever I was trying to title this so all of you must suffer too.


End file.
